Chi Chi
Chi Chi (チー・チー, Chī chī) is a female Cyborg, posing as a young woman, created from a foreign land far from the land of shinobi's. she is a mysterious shinobi who serves the empress of Shishigakure as her bodyguard. Appearance Chi Chi is a very tall young woman with pale skin, Short grey hair rivaling kakashi's hair color to a more platinum tone. She wears a long, white shirt with a black jacket and vest hovering it, with a Blue shirt beneath them both. She wears a Little Chi Chi.jpg|'Chi Chi Created as a child' Chi Chi's official body.jpg|Chi Chi Modified into a young woman chi chi flying.gif|Chi Chi's ability to fly Chi Chi riding a horse.gif|Chi Chi riding a horse checkered skirt, held up with a black and Voilet belt, and two long, thick, brown boots on her feet, both that have one black patch running across the top edge. most of her body is wrapped in bandages except her face and stomach. Personality Chi Chi acts in a very childish way and often cause a ruckus. She was created about 4 years prior to the world's freedom from the Kaguya's Infinite Tsukuyome and end of the fourth shinobi war, which she develop a child like persona. she is very secretive and mostly a lone wolf that tends to do things by herself hating people that tags along in her business and will get rid of them if necessary. she can be a bit of a joker when times get tough, always making jokes out of serious and very inappropriate moments that would cause others to despise and dislike the woman for her careless comments even when her temporarily Chi Chi's official body.jpg|Chi Chi's First Official Body Chi Chi's Second Spare Body.jpg|Chi Chi's Second Modified Spared Body Chi Chi's Third Spare Body.gif|Chi Chi's Third Modified Spare body Chi Chi's 2# Official Body.png|Chi Chi's 2# Official Body accompanied teammates argue she would often make fun of they're skill and lack of abilities. she has shown to be very short tempered and down to business type of person when she is confronting her clients or other village leaders she would meet, she can be very violent when angered displaying a enormous amount of physical strength and speed when she is chasing after people that has "Pissed Her Off" and will show her vicious and merciless side when killing her victim. Chi Chi displays a deep connection to Tekemi her creator/surrogate mother displaying a great loyalty to her master and can act more childish when she wants permission to fight someone in particular but also enjoys reading to her master or gardening whenever they have the chance. Chi Chi can act very elegant and inadequate when in a royal family meeting. Ability Body Modifications Chi Chi's body has been extensively crafted and modified by highly-advanced Shinobi-ware combined with super advanced alien technology melding with technological and biological components into a single entity, fused with nanite components at the cellular level making her the very first Bionic-Cyborg ever created in shinobi history. Chi Chi displays unique advancements that binds her cells to a cellular level making it capable of body transformations similar to Jūgo's Clan Kekkei Genkai which enables them to alter their body into weapons. Even more, her very consciousness can be uploaded to a safe house within the village or she can enter her own mind into other machines allowing her to infiltrate and spy on people who doesn't want to be found, her creator tekemi would keep a small computer in case she needs to escape safely whenever her body is destroyed. Chi Chi doesn't possess chakra in her body to create any known jutsu's making her undetected but tekemi manage to modify the girls body so when she is in the need of chakra she could easily absorb nature energy or absorb chakra through physical contact from a person by sensual or non sensual tactics even from Ninken and Ninneko this ability even allows her to absorb Ninjutsu even more complex techniques but will damage her body if further usage from absorb more a techniques, her body is modified to alter and blend into her environmental surroundings making her a very deadly shinobi being able to stealthy attack her targets; her stealth ability rendered the nine tailed fox sage's keen instincts useless but amakaze managed to seek her out of invisibility through her seismic sense. Chi Chi can modify her body to adapt for combat that could match Yaban's abilities making them both equally matched, she could transform her legs into organic Jet Booster legs similar to those who used Asura Path. She can literally modify her arms or her entire body into weaponized organic or non-organic weapon that can fire off plasma energy based energy or chakra based with ease while destroying a large area with destructive force that can easily knock a tailed beast off the they're grounds. Bionic Advancement Intelligence Taijutsu